


Your Daddy

by ShadCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Laughter During Sex, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: Ardyn and Noctis fuck each other. Their sex is easy and fun. It just feels good.And today Ardyn has a very special wish for Noctis. He wants to be called in a very specific way...
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Your Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apega/gifts).



> Who wants a hot daddy?
> 
> A gift for my friend Beniel <3  
> Because there just isn't enough Ardyn x Noctis daddy porn, isn't?

Ardyn playfully kissed the prince's cheekbones. One kiss wetter than the next. And the stubble of the beard scratched his skin!

"Come on, call for your daddy~"

Noctis couldn't help laughing when he tilted his head back and uncovered his neck. He pressed both hands against Ardyn's bare chest. His fingertips ran through the soft chest hair. The kisses tickled his skin.

"Oh Ardyn, stop it! I won't call you that!"

Ardyn's lips kissed his neck with delight. Sucked on his skin that the prince just laughed louder. Noctis felt the pleasure flow through his body. Damn, he really liked it when Ardyn treated him like this.

"That tickles! Stop it!"

The prince couldn't stop laughing as Ardyn's hands stroked his bare back and the immortal king slowly went down on his knees in front of Noctis. Ardyn kissed his collarbone very slowly, then kissed his chest and finally licked his nipple with a playful grin.

"Oh my cute baby, you can trust me. Call for your daddy. You will see that it is very seductive."

A dark purr escaped Ardyn's throat as he slowly kissed the prince's belly down until his mouth reached Noctis’ waistband. His tongue licked longingly over the warm skin over the waistband. As if he couldn't expect to unpack the main prize.

Noctis himself gasped after all the laugher as he his fingers stroked through Ardyn's red hair. Gasping for breath with hectic movements, while Noctis had the feeling of floating with pleasure and happiness. It was fun. It was really fun to be with Ardyn.

The prince's gaze stunned over the naked body of the immortal king. Why did Ardyn have to look so damn good? When he undressed in front of him, Noctis had felt like it almost took his breath away. And Ardyn couldn't undress normally either! No, he had to take off every piece of clothing as if stripping! And, for god’s sake, the immortal king also had a real talent for stripping. Of course he did. Was there anything sexual that Ardyn hadn't tried?

Noctis saw Ardyn put his fingers on his waistband and slowly opened his jeans. Without any hurry, but full of tenderness, he freed his stiff member from his pants. A groan escaped the prince when he put his head back with a big lustfully grin on his face.

Oh gods, if Ignis and Gladio only knew what he was doing here. Haha, they would probably go nuts. After learning that Ardyn was as Lucis Caelum as he was, they no longer wanted to follow the plans of the gods. Oh no, they would rebel. The five of them had spent hours together planning how to bring Bahamut down. How they could change their fate. And they were also sure that they could do it together. They would all survive and Ardyn would be free from the darkness again.

It was after one of these meetings that Noctis and Ardyn could no longer deny that there was more tension between them than just the tension of the same fate. No, there was a lot more.

Noctis opened his mouth and groaned unreservedly as Ardyn's lips closed around his glans. Ardyn sucked on the sensitive skin with skillful movements, while his hand stroked its stiff length full of pleasure.

" _Oh gods_..!"

The prince looked down and saw Ardyn playfully glare at him. Oh, Noctis understood the message in the eyes of the immortal king. He wanted him to moan something else...! But should he really do that for Ardyn?

Noctis laughed at the look as he closed his eyes again and just enjoyed it. He enjoyed as his cock disappeared deeper and deeper into Ardyn's mouth. In that soft, hot mouth. Gods, that was so freaking hot.

Gladio and Ignis thought he had met Ardyn at the hotel in Lestallum to continue talking about their future plans. They thought they would talk about the crystal and the gods. Something only the two of them could understand. But it had taken a long time for the two to allow him to meet Ardyn alone. But Noctis had help.

The only one he told what really happened between him and Ardyn was Prompto. Prompto was his best friend and in fact Noctis could just tell him everything without Prompto ever judging it. It was a fact that Noctis really had the best friend in the world. He had never judged him for anything or looked at him with different eyes. Not when Noctis told Prompto back then that he didn't trust the gods and didn’t want to die for them, and not recently when he admitted he was fucking Ardyn.

Prompto had only looked at him in surprise and then blushed a second later. With a chuckle, the first question he asked was:

"Was it good?"

And Noctis had laughed and lay down on the bed next to him. Look up at the ceiling. At that time, he also blushed about the fresh memories. And he was afraid of what Prompto could say.

"I have to admit, it was better than you could image.”

Noctis laughed about his own ashamed words, but his best friend had only put his head on his chest and meant with a grin:

"Then you should do it as often as you like. You should do what makes you happy, Noct. I'll help you."

And he really did! Without Prompto's help, Gladio and Ignis would never have given him so much freedom. But his best friend understood how to distract the two of them from further thoughts. And Noctis was really grateful to him for that.

Well, even he was feeling something other than gratitude right now.

The prince's groans grew louder and his hands tore at the dark red hair. Full of impatience, he began to press his cock deeper into Ardyn's mouth. To move his own hip forward. He felt the strong press of the coming climax.

"A-Ardyn, stop it, o-or I'm c-coming!"

His voice was so bright and shaky and Noctis felt the fine sweat run down his temple. Damn it, Ardyn could blow like no other!

"My sweetheart, you know what you have to do to make me listen to you."

At least Noctis believed Ardyn said that. He spoke mumbled around his cock, making the prince chuckle lustfully. Before he continued to suck so hard that Noctis almost knelt.

" _Oh gods_...! ...I don’t want to come like this! Uh, _Daddy_ _please stop_!"

When he finally said that word, it was as if Noctis had spellbound the immortal king. A big grin pulled over Ardyn's lips and he slowly pulled his mouth back. So slowly that he once licked the whole stiff length of Noctis. The prince felt himself blush deeply. Now Ardyn had gotten him to say it. Damn.

And it felt good. Damnit!

Ardyn looked up at him, in a very flirtatious way. Just die way Noctis liked it. Ardyn had his hands on Noctis’ hip and was gently pulling his pants down.

"What a good boy~ Then tell your daddy how else you want to come. Maybe I will fulfill your wish if you only ask me about it in the right way, my dear."

The immortal king spoke his words with that singing melody. Full of lust, full of seduction and Noctis felt his own lust flow through his body. He wanted more! More! Not to mention that his cock was wet from Ardyn's saliva. Ardyn had probably trained off the gag reflex a long time ago.

The prince looked down at Ardyn and felt the gentle shame on his face. At the same time he was so aroused that he really knew exactly what he wanted now.

Noctis two hands lay very gently on Ardyn's face and he raised the other's gaze up to him. The prince felt his heart pound against his ribs as he then kicked his pants aside and bent his face down to Ardyn.

Almost shyly, Noctis kissed the other man. The immortal king sighed softly. Ardyn's lips felt so good. They were so soft and gentle, so seductive. Right to fall in love with.

"Daddy, I want to come while you fuck me. Are you doing this for me? You're doing this for me, aren't you daddy?"

Oh, just because he didn't have as much sexual experience as the immortal king didn't mean Noctis didn't know how to seduce. And the prince had to admit that Ardyn was right again. It was really hot to whisper to Ardyn like that.

Quietly and with pleasure, Noctis had breathed his words against Ardyn's lips while he rubbed his nose playfully against the other's. He wanted attention. He wanted Ardyn to take care of him now.

The immortal king groaned without hesitation. A dark groan, full of longing lust before he rose. But before he got fully up, Ardyn grabbed Noctis under the butt and just lifted him up as if he were light as a feather! Noctis made a startled sound before wrapping his arms around Ardyn's neck. At least for a second, before the immortal king just threw him on the bed like he was a pillow and made Noctis laugh again with fire-red cheeks. Why did it feel so good? Why was life suddenly so beautiful?

When he did these things with Ardyn, it felt like there wasn't a single problem in the world which really mattered. It was only important to discover their lust.

Without any shame, Noctis spread his legs and watched with complete amazement how Ardyn came painfully slowly to him on the bed. Slowly he crawled towards him, causing Noctis to groan impatiently.

"Oh baby~ Your daddy is only too happy to fulfill this wish...!"

Okay, Noctis groaned again. Just from those words. He could really get used to this kink. It was actually hot. Damnit.


End file.
